


Let's Get Lost

by blooming_atlas



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jake Muller Has a Heart, Sherry and Jake are on the run, They have nobody but each other and that's fine, but mostly fluff and very little smut, life just taught him to hide it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: What if we run away? What if we left today? What if we said goodbye to safe and sound?
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Let's Get Lost

Jake watched Sherry sleep, curled up in his bed, her soft blonde hair tousled around her head like a halo, and her face delicately flushed with contentment. When she had stepped off the plane that morning, her face was white with tension. Jake knew her fleeing the Government’s clutches was part of that tension, but he hadn’t been able to control his reaction at seeing her frightened and near tears. _“They sent people after me, Jake! My co-workers...people I’ve worked with for years!”_

Pure, savage rage had seized him; at that moment, if he could have gotten his hands on whoever did that to her, he would have killed him or her without hesitation or remorse. His woman, _his Sherry,_ was in danger. Every protective, primitive instinct in him was working overtime, fueled by fear and anger. If he hadn’t had to deal with a pack of B.O.W’s terrorizing that small village in Africa, he likely would have flown to Washington to keep her company, and he would have been there to protect her. 

He wished he had been there when her co-workers had broken into her apartment and tried to detain her. If she hadn’t kept her head, they would have succeeded. She had defeated the would-be kidnappers, using nothing more than her wits, and the handgun Leon had gifted her. 

The thought made him cold all over, thinking of her facing off a group of people she’d once trusted with little to defend herself. When she had told him about it, she seemed almost apologetic for not having sensed something was off sooner. Her ability to survive whatever life threw at her awed him and the too-detailed knowledge of a mercenary told him how close he had come to losing her. And if he had lost her, nothing in the world would have been able to stop him from reigning hell on the same Government that had treated her like a lab rat. 

_And then afterward, nothing would have stopped him from finishing what his father started._

On a remote level, Jake was amused at himself. He had been with women before; he had flirted shamelessly with women, been attracted to them. What he had never before done was lose control, but he had lost it with Sherry back in China...back when they had been forcibly separated by the J'avo. He had felt it when she screamed for him. Some power unlocked from the deepest part within himself. 

Something wild, raging…

_...God-like._

There was nothing light about the way he felt. It was dark and powerful and startlingly protective. He, who had never before treated a woman with anything but cool politeness _( mom had made damn sure to teach him manners )_ , had been torn between the simultaneous and uncivilized urges either to scold Sherry for not contacting him sooner, and therefore putting herself in danger, or to throw her on the bed and make love to her until she knew deep down in her bones she belonged to him and would never leave again. 

He couldn’t do the first because he could never utter a single unkind word to her, and he knew it. His primary instinct had always been to protect Sherry, not abuse. His second urge had been abated by Sherry’s physical condition; she’d looked exhausted, wary, and wasn’t in any shape to be thrown on the bed. But having to restrain the force of his need for her had made it, in a way, even sweeter. 

Until she went into his arms, he had been afraid. Afraid he hadn’t read their time together in China correctly, afraid she didn’t feel the same way he did. He didn’t know how she would take the suggestion, the question, the demand, but one way or another, he was going to marry this woman. 

He was going to make her his and his alone. Sweat beaded on his forehead as a wave of pure desire seized him. _Look at what you do to me, Supergirl._

He wanted to sink inside her warmth, wanted to come inside her, time and again, until she could think of nothing but him. The bedroom of the motel they were staying in was warm and darkened, the blinds closed. She had pulled the sheet over her before going to sleep, but she was beginning to perspire from the heat. The man in charge of the place had refused to fix the A.C. _Cheap bastard._ Gently, Jake folded the sheet down. This was better anyway, he thought. 

This way, he could see all of her. He supposed he knew, rationally, that she wasn’t the most beautiful woman in the world, but if his eyes saw any imperfections, his heart didn’t care. The things that made her different made her Sherry. He loved the way she looked. 

She turned him on—Goddamn, did she turn him on. She was neatly formed, trim, toned. Her breasts were high and round, and he had satisfied his curiosity about how firm they were. They were very firm, with scarcely any jiggle even when she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her flat stomach flowed into curvy hips, curvy hips into smooth, nicely muscled legs. Nothing about her was flashy, but Jesus Christ, she was beautiful. He’d never known a woman more responsive, and her pleasure increased his. She was lying on her side, one breast plumped by her arm. 

Gently, Jake rubbed a knuckle over the velvety, slightly swollen texture of her nipple and watched, fascinated, as it immediately tightened and elongated, the light pinkish color darkening almost to red. Her heavy eyelids fluttered open, and a sleepy smile curved her lips. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sherry reached out and wrapped her small fingers around his swollen member. “Oh, I think you did, Jake Muller.” Her voice was drowsy, sensual. Lazily, she stroked him up and down, bringing him to full arousal. 

He laughed and gently moved her hand away from him before she aroused him to the point where all he cared about was taking her again and again. She shifted closer until they were lying pressed together and lifted her mouth to his. “How long before you expect to hear from your contact?” Dmitri. The large Russian was an old merc buddy who was good at helping Jake disappear off the face of the earth and owed him a permanent life debt for saving him years ago. He was also one of the very few people he trusted...even if the old man had a few screws loose. 

Jake shrugged. “I’ll give Dmitri by tomorrow afternoon.” She looked wide-eyed and solemn. “Are we going to spend the entire time in bed?" She asked softly. Jake kissed the tip of her nose. “Probably.” Sherry giggled and reached up to gently trace the harsh line of his scar with her fingertips. “Don’t you have to work?” She traced his scar, then his lips with one fingertip before trailing it down his chest to circle the soft red hairs on his chest. 

“None of my contacts have reported any B.O.W attacks, and I don’t have anything else to do but keep you safe.” He didn’t let himself think about how that village in Africa had nearly been flattened by those monsters. How the little girl he’d carried from the wreckage of her home sobbed and wouldn’t stop clinging to him even after he’d gently assured her the monsters would not come back. How he had to leave after helping the villagers rebuild their homes...how that same little girl hugged him tight and made him promise to return.

 _Goddamn it…_

“So we can stay right here?” She hadn’t lost the solemn look. Jake inhaled deeply as that slender finger worked its way down his torso, bypassing his erection to reach beyond and stroke his testicles. “Right here.” He did a little of his own stroking, down her spine to the crease of her bottom, back up, down again. Each time his fingers stroked farther down. She gasped and arched against him, her sweet ass tightening. Her nipples were pebble hard. 

“W-what do we do if he doesn’t call?” 

“Then we leave on our own and come up with a plan.” 

He squeezed her bottom, then eased one finger into her. She felt like warm, wet satin inside, tight on his finger, shivering delicately with arousal. It was Dmitri who had once said that making a woman moan in your arms was life’s greatest reward, and he heartily agreed. He could happily spend the rest of his life with some part of his body inside Sherry, feeling her excitement, watching her little squirms. She didn’t have much patience. Her baby blue eyes were almost dark as she suddenly put both hands on his chest and shoved him onto his back. 

He laughed as she straddled him, using both hands to position his member and sliding down onto him so completely that his laugh changed to a groan. Oh, yes, he was going to marry this woman. His cellphone beeped. “You said you didn’t have anything urgent,” she accused, frowning. “I did. That would be Dmitri with the news.” He stretched to reach his phone and checked the number. “He wants to meet me in thirty minutes.” 

“He can wait five minutes,” Sherry said firmly. “And you can’t?” He was teasing. He didn’t think he could, either. “No,” she said and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Shit happens and our favorite power couple runs away together to live life off the grid and on the run. Deep down, they're relieved because now they have a reason to remain together. It's like Albert Wesker and William Birkin all over again...always together, never apart. 
> 
> \- Remember that scene in the game when they were being dragged away from each other, and Jake fell into a berserker rage? Yeah, I headcanon that the power he inherited from Albert will only unlock itself when someone he loves is in danger. He showed only a fraction of that power in China because he was still weak from spending six months in the lab...but if Sherry were to die or be taken from him...nothing would stop him from turning into a God and ripping everyone to shreds. Jake loves Sherry and would see the whole world burn if that meant keeping her alive and safe. He's not his father, but for Sherry...he'll be willing to show the whole world just how much of his father he can truly be.
> 
> \- But what about Sherry? Well, she'd do the same thing for Jake...but her reaction would be a lot less explosive. Jake is the fire, but she's all ice. Her rage would be cold, slow, and calculating. If you thought Jake was dangerous at his full potential, just wait until you see Sherry at hers.
> 
> \- The people in charge of Sherry's wellbeing were afraid of Jake and Sherry's relationship. If their fathers were able to bring the world to its knees...then surely their children would achieve great and terrible things together. Keeping Sherry locked away and separated from Jake seemed like a good idea. 
> 
> \- Jake interacting with kids and being a semi-father figure to them is my life. He's an asshole, but when it comes to children he's like a completely different person. The little girl he saved is one of my ocs for a future project I'm working on. You'll be seeing her again real soon.
> 
> \- Jake's relationship with Sherry kind of makes me wonder about Albert's relationship with Ms. Muller. Did the two love each other? Was their relationship just a simple fling? Was Albert so attached to her that her leaving him sent him over the edge? Ms. Muller must have been quite the woman to make Albert lose his composure. 
> 
> \- At this point, Jake and Sherry just want to be left alone. The two of them are currently living off the grid somewhere in Europe where no one will ever find them. The couple is safe and happy and living their best lives. Chris, still mourning Piers, makes it his personal mission to find them and only manages to locate them through sheer luck. A much worse outbreak is on the horizon and he needs their help to put a stop to it for good.


End file.
